


The new Lady Stark

by ancient2new



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancient2new/pseuds/ancient2new
Summary: Lady Stark is dead, Lord Stark thus a widower with his four children Brandon, Eddard, Lyanna and little Benjen.This is Canon...................................But why shouldn't he marry again?This is a Story about a possible marriage.........and the after effects....
Relationships: Rickard Stark/Maege Mormont
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The new Lady Stark

A new Lady Stark 

"What do you mean father?"

Rickard Stark sighed. He loved his children but sometimes he believed that at least his oldest one had been hit on the head a few times too often during training.

"What i mean Brandon, is that i will marry again. What did you think what else i would have meant when i just told you that you will get a new sibling soon?"

"But father, how do you know that i would get a new sibling soon just because you will marry again? Who will you marry by the way?"

Oh gods, thought Rickard to himself, either his heir was really so slow in his head or he was willfully playing to be so obtuse.  
The Warden of the North really hoped for the later.

"I know that you will get a new sibling because that is the reason for me to wed again. I impregnated a Lady and thus i will marry her."

"But Papa, who will become our new mama?"

Rickard looked down into the face of his still youngest child up to date. Benjen was a wonderful boy and Lord Rickard often felt sad that his dear beloved Lyarra hadn't had the Chance to spend more than three years with their youngest before she died of an horrible bloody misscarriage along with the longed for girlchild.

The normally so stern Lord of Winterfell kneeled down in front of his youngest boy and took the child into his arms.

"My new Ladywife is Maege Mormont, do you remember her Benjen? You met her two years ago at the last Harvest feast when you were four namedays old. I was visiting her brother and her on Bear Island a few moons ago, as you all remember and sometimes things happens that are unplanned but they happen nonetheless."

The little boy looked up from his father's arms and smiled shyly.

"I would like to have a mama again."

Behind them Rickard's oldest scoffed and mumbled something about wild shebears and unknown fathers.

Rickard sighed deeply, he would really have to train his oldest better to think before he opened his mouth.

He looked up from his youngest and over to were his only daughter was pouting. Maege would be really really welcome in his Halls as she was already in his heart and bed and with her no nonsense kind of thought,his new wife would certainly be helpful to reign in his wolfblooded children.

Barely a moon later, in the midst of the Year 275 after Aegon's Conquest, the sister of the Lord of Bear Island became the new Lady Stark and just about three moons later Maege Stark gave birth to her daughter Dacey during the early Winterstorms of the ending Year 275.

The southern Maester of House Stark disliked the new Ladywife of his Lord but could admit that she at least managed to control the wild oldest daughter Lyanna better than anyone else.

The heir was harder to control, the second one was fostering in the Vale and the youngest boy was a fine and good lad.

.....................

Maege Stark grumbled. Her oldest stepson was once again in the desperate need of a good hour of walloping. Her eyes swept over the rest of the Stark children, the ones from the first marriage of her husband and those three that she already gave birth to.

Then the Lady of Winterfell once again fixed her gaze on the loudmouthed heir of her husband before she looked intensely at the young woman by his side. Her father and his heir were standing behind the young couple, with the Horselord looking like a fat Cat that had a full bowl of cream for himself.

Lady Maege snorted in annoyance before she turned her full fury unto her troublesome stepson.

"You are lucky that your father is visiting the Karstarks, or i would have now looked at you on your knees begging your father's forgiveness for ruining ten years of planning. You are to marry the Tully daughter next year, you stupid boy and now you are standing here with Ryswells girl pregnant with your Child. Have you both lost your mind?"

"Lady Stark.."

"Keep quiet Ryswell, this is family business and you are not yet included into this family. Take your Barbrey and your heir and follow Steward Poole. He will show you to the Guest quarters and tonight there will be a welcome feast for you but this here right now is not for your ears."

The Lady of Winterfell waited till the room was emptied of all not named Stark. Then she looked to her stepdaughter and youngest stepson and asked them to take the youngest three Starklings out of the room and entertain them. Lyanna and Benjen grabbed their younger half-sisters Dacey, Alysanne and the toddler Lyra and left the room quietly and quickly.

Only Brandon and Eddard remained with their stepmother in the room. Eddard had arrived from the Vale just two days ago and Maege felt sorry for her stalwart stepson. He was a good boy and looked clearly uncomfortable with the situation but his solemn grey eyes looked into her own full of trust and respect before he gazed at his older brother with a look of pure Dissapointment.

Brandon though, the damned hotheaded pup, looked unapologetic. Lady Stark forced herself to not think too much about whumping the idiot with her favorite training maze but to look like the Lady of the North and not like a wild shebear.

"How do you plan to fulfill your father's plans now Brandon? He signed a betrothal contract with the Trout, did you forget that boy? You and Lady Catelyn, the oldest daughter were to be married in the spring of 282. Thirteen moons before the wedding now and you impregnated the second daughter of one of your own father's most prickly bannermen. Tell me Brandon, what do you plan to do now?"

"I will speak with father about it and surely there will be ways around the contract. Catelyn Tully can marry Ned here, his Keep is nearly finished and livable after all."

"Brandon, father made the Contract with Lord Tully for his heir to marry the oldest daughter, not for any son but for the heir."

"Ned is right Brandon, the Trout Lord has the betrothal written down. The heir of the North for the oldest daughter of the Riverlands and you definitely knew that too boy."

"Catelyn Tully is perfectly fine for Ned, both are boring and.."

SLAP

Lady Stepmother Maege still packed an amazingly powerful punch thought Brandon while he rubbed his stinging right cheek and ringing ear, even though she was pregnant again and thus surely had to stop training again.

"Alright alright, Ned can marry Barbrey then and i marry the Trout girl. Let my honorable brother clean up after me then. You would do it, right Ned?"

Eddard blanched but before he could find words to the outrageous idea of his older brother, Lady Maege slapped the nerve-wracking oldest son of her husband again.

SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP

Left, right, left, right and finally left again.

Brandon rubbed his stinging cheeks and ears again and glared angrily at the wife of his father. He felt his blood rising and growled like a wolf on the prowl while his eyes fixed on the she Bear in the Wolf's Hall.

Before he could do anything though, his gentle brother stepped in front of him and Neds ever calm eyes looked for the first time ever, at least that Brandon remembered, like a full blown Winterstorm.

"You disrespect father and our Lady mother, you disrespect your fiancee and her House, you disrespect the woman that carries your Child and her House and you disrespect me too brother. Tell me Brandon, do you even understand what you just have said just a few moments ago?"

"I am.."

"Be quiet boy." Lady Stark looked angrily at the heir of the North.

"Your father had planned for his four oldest children to attend the Tourney of Harrenhal that will start in two moons time but i will advise my husband that you will stay here in Winterfell with your wife and instead we, the older generation will visit this money squandering event."

Brandon looked mulish while Ned looked slightly hurt.

"Mylady, Robert will be there and i thought to..."

Maege Stark huffed in annoyance and told her second stepson to invite his fosterbrother to Winterfell instead. Lady Maege had made up her mind. The young generation would stay at home and she and Rickard would go instead.

She was just in her third moon of pregnancy after all, in Harrenhal she would be in her fifth moon and thus still fit enough to feast by her husbands side. If she was honest with herself, she actually looked forward to visit Harrenhal. It would be her first Tourney after all.

Brandon though, Brandon would need some more bangings on his fool head before all that. He really made her wish once more that Ned would have been the oldest.

........................................  
....many years later...

Winterfell 298  
.....

The last twenty-three years had been sometimes quite exhausting thought Lady Maege to herself. Not the first six years of her marriage with Rickard, no those were actually quite good as soon as she got Lyanna on her side and made clear to her husband that she was now his wife but also still a she Bear too.

Lady Maege remembered how she had trained first her stepdaughter and youngest stepson in the first years of her marriage, sometimes even when she already had known to be pregnant again. Lyanna thanked it to her with devotion and Benjen with awe. Eddard had been a solemn but joybringing boy, whenever he was actually in Winterfell. A trustworthy boy even then.

Whenever she remembered Brandon though, she only could see the pain he had caused. This damned hotheaded idiot.  
She would never think of Wolf blood when she remembered him, he had been to stupid and unwolf like in how he had behaved to his family. Hotheaded though he had been for sure and too stupid and thoughtless by far.

Lady Maege Stark remembered how she and her husband arrived in Harrenhal with their riders, her nephew Jorah and his wife Lorna Glover and a couple more Lords and Ladys of the North.

And with the knowledge of Rickards new heir and his siblings holding Winterfell and Brandon far away from his former heirloom. Though that had been a useless but hopeful thought. Brandon, the doubledamned idiot had managed to flee from his new Keep, formerly Ned's, had left his now rather clearly pregnant wife Barbrey behind in said Keep and had actually managed to find a way to Harrenhal.

Brandon had clearly had more talent to went unnoticed than any Northmen had ever thought possible, for this blasted boy had even managed to evade them all for the first couple of days, till he actually found a way to speak to the King.

Maege Stark scoffed while remembering the situation even nearly fifteen years later. She remembered the triumph in Brandon's face when the King had invited him to come back with the Royal family to King's Landing. She remembered Rickard face when all could hear the Mad Kings words, she remembered Jon Arryns understanding gaze and Robert Baratheons near cluelessness.

More though she remembered the feeling of helpless anger.

Brandon had been kept as a guest in the Red Keep, a hostage to be more correct and while the madness of the inbred Dragons had nearly brought the Kingdom to ruin in the Years after Harrenhal, Brandon had managed singlehandedly to do bring unrest into the North without even being in the lands of his father.

Thank gods that Rickard and she could trust on Ned who stepped up to the challenge and fulfilled the contract as soon as Rickard named him new heir and had more or less disinherited his foolish oldest son.

The Trout girl had shown herself with good preparation of how to handle a large household as Neds wife, she was just a bit too annoying in the first few years about the different opinions about how a Lady should behave. Still, Maege had decided after a few years that Catelyn Stark was a good future Lady of Winterfell.

Since Brandon had first forced Rickard's hand into marriage with the Ryswells and then shamed them all by abonding his wife of a few months to toady up to the Mad Dragon to be renamed Heir, the damned Horselords had been a pain for all Wolves for countless years.

Maege still was angry that her Lyra had been married to Bolton's get, just to stop the creation of a new dangerous clusterfuck of combined opponents.

With Lyra as Domeric Boltons wife, Rickard and she had at least forced one more generation of Ryswells and Boltons into reluctant peace.

The Lady Stark remembered that marriage a few years ago quite well. She and Rickard had stood there with Ned and Catelyn and their combined pack of yet unmarried children. Her married children had come to Winterfell for this marriage too. Lyanna with her overgrown Stag husband. Benjen with his wife, Howlands sister. Dacey had been there with her husband Harrion, Alysanne with her husband Smalljon.

And the other side had been the combined force of cool and dangerous Roose and his lone son, their whole Ryswell kin and... Barbrey. Born Ryswell, first married to an disinherited Stark, then the marriage dissolved by orders of the far away Dragon King, then married to Willam Dustin, who really had deserved a nicer wife. Both marriages brought her each a girlchild and all together an never ending hate against all people named Stark.

That her and Brandon's girl Lyarra had been given to Winterfell after Barbrey entered the second marriage, had only strengthend her hatred. That the Lord Rhyswell, her father had been absolutely happy about a betrothal between his grandson through his oldest daughter and the third daughter of the Lord of Winterfells second marriage had only given more kindling to that hate.

Maege thanked the gods often enough for Rickards decisions back then and still after all these years.

Brandons stupidity in fighting for the Mad King and killing the oldest Prince had been hard enough to swallow after all, so it was for the best that he had been set away and had never been able to reign in Winterfell. He and Barbrey would have likely managed to ignite a war in the North itself with their endless pride and anger.

The years had been hard enough as they were, with Aerys and later Viserys running rampage for all imagined slights till finally the Viper managed to kill off the last Dragons. He had never forgiven them for giving his sister and her children over to the flames after all.

Now, there was finally peace again and Maege thought about her youngest three children. In a few years they would marry and Ned's and Lyanna's and Benjen's too.  
The Wars seemed to be finally over and the newly independent Kingdoms could finally rebuild their lands.

...  
Far away in the North, way beyond the lands of the living though, an old enemy was slowly building up a new army.......


End file.
